


Somber Snowfall

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Ahh, here is my gift to Mahnatii (on Twitter) for their Nagamas gift! Happy holiday's! I hope you were able to enjoy the festivities, whether you were able to spend it with your friends and family or stuck at home! Out of all the prompts you have listed, I wrote for Corrin and Silas. I hope you enjoy the fic!
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Silas
Kudos: 2
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Somber Snowfall

From behind the pillars Corrin attempted to suppress his giggles as he looked for the knights around the castle. When the ghost was clear, he ran all the way to his room, letting his laughs spill from his mouth. After he quickly changed, he peered behind from behind his door to see if Jakob, Flora, Felicia, Gunter, or any of the knights were around. He let out a sigh of relief as he ran out of his room through the long hallway. As he ran through the hallway, he was fairly lucky that he wasn't running into anyone, especially his siblings. That last thing he needed was Xander scolding him for sneaking out of the castle or Camilla crying or guilt tripping him about it and saying that she was a terrible sister for letting it happen. 

A big smile appeared on his face as he reached a door that lead him outside. A bigger smile grew on his face when he saw the snow falling to the ground. Corrin laughed as he ran through the pathway, making his way towards the city. Walking through the city, it was quiet with a few people roaming the streets. He constantly wondered around in a circle, trying to find his friend's Silas' house. When he stopped to think, he was where he began. 

"Think Corrin, think," he whined. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He let out a loud sigh a few seconds later. "Ah! I just have to go straight!"

Corrin ran straight through the city, making his way to the countryside and stopping when he got to the little village. He walked up to the first house he saw, knocking on the door. His heart sank when he realized it wasn't Silas' house. He ran from the house until he got to an ally and taking a moment to catch his breath. Corrin scrunched up his face letting tears stroll down his face, feeling them stick to his face. In the distance he could hear a familiar voice. He looked over, seeing that it was Silas. Corrin wiped his face, trying to leave no trace of him crying. 

"Silas," he yelled, latching onto him. 

"Ah," Silas screamed. "Corrin! What are you doing here?" 

"To play with you," he laughed, tugging him into the snow. "Come play with me!" 

"It's cold outside and I want to be warm," Silas whined. 

"Please," Corrin pouted. "We can make a snowman!" 

Silas sighed and relented. "Okay." 

Corrin smiled tugging him further into the village. Silas laughed as Corrin started to piling the snow together. He worked with him, making the snow into more of a ball. 

"How are we going to make the other two parts," Silas asked, finishing the bottom half. 

"What if we do what we did with the bottom part, stack it!" Corrin suggested. He grabbed the snow, placing it on top of the first ball. "Like that!" 

"Oh! Right," Silas laughed. 

The two grabbed snow and placed whatever they cold on the top. While Corrin was putting the last minute touches, Silas ran back to his house to grab a few items. Corrin placed some twigs in the sides of the snowman. When Silas came back, he stood on his tip-toes and let out little whines. 

'Corrin, help me out," he cried out. 

"Okay!" Corrin did his best to lift Silas up but he ended up falling on top of Corrin. "Oof, I'm sorry." 

"Please don't do that again," Silas stood up and wiped the snow off of him. "Why don't you sit on your hands and knees." 

Corrin nodded and did exactlly that and Silas stood on his back. He smiled as he placed the hat and carrot on the snowman. 

"Hurray up! You're heavy," Corrin yelled. 

"Sorry, sorry," Silas apologized, placing the buttons on lower body. 

Corrin cried as he saw the finished snowman. Parts of it were falling off. 

In a frantic state, Silas grabbed the fallen part of the snow that fell off, molding it into a ball, and threw it at Corrin. 

"Why did you do that! Those were his brains," Corrin cried. 

"B-Because you, you were crying and I thou-thought a snow-snowball fight would cheer you up," Silas began to cry. 

Seeing his friend in distress, Corrin breathed in and breathed out. With his now clear head and no tears to cry, he picked up some snow and threw it at Silas. 

"Ah," he yelled. "What was that for?!" 

"T-To make you happy!" 

In his frustration, Silas retaliated and threw another snowball at Corrin. 

Corrin began to make silly face to see laugh and smile. He let out a laugh himself when it worked. 

Silas threw more snow at him and avoided eye contact with him. "Stop it, your faces are embarrassing." 

"But you're laughing! You're not crying anymore," Corrin chuckled. 

"Hehehe," Silas blushed. 

Corrin picked up more snow and threw it back at him. Before Silas could the favor, Corrin ran away from him, trying to hide. It was futile as Silas found him and hit him. Corrin laughed as he had his turn to run and hide. They went back and forth until more children joined them. When they ran out of places to hide, they fell down by the snowman they built. 

"Hehehe," Corrin laughed. 

"Hehehe," Silas laughed along. "Hey Corrin?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think I can come visit you at your home?" Silas asked, moving around to face him. 

"My big bro Xander says you can't," Corrin sighed, turning to face Silas. 

He whined as he sat up, crossing his legs. "Awe! Why not?" 

"Because you could get hurt," Corrin mirrored him. "Xander says if you walk into the castle, people will take you and put you some place where they hurt you!" 

"Hmph. I still don't believe you. I don't think you are a prince at all," Silas pouted. "And I don't think that will ever happen!" 

"I don't know, Camilla told me stories, very bad stories about this stuff," Corrin sighed as he laid back on the ground. 

"Hmph." Silas did the same thing as him. He slowly reached for Corrin's hand and tightly held on. 

"Look! A shooting star!" Corrin turned over to grab Silas' hand and closing his eyes. "Make a wish!" 

Silas nodded, turning over and placing his other hand on top of his. 

The two whispered there wishes together. After the wish, Corrin walked Silas back home and on the way home, he could hear footsteps in the distance. He could also hear someone faintly call his name. 

"Corrin!" Xander called out. "Corrin!" 

Corrin moved his head around, trying to figure out where the sound coming from. 

"I think it's coming from there," Silas said, pointing north. 

He squinted his eyes, seeing his brother in the distance. He waved him down until Xander stopped close to him and his friend. 

"There you are Little Prince," Xander huffed. He got off of his horse to embrace Corrin. "Good, you're safe!" 

"I am," he said, pushing Xander off of him, "fine." 

"I'm glad!" Xander looked behind him to see Corrin's friend clutching tightly on to him and shaking. "Oh, who are you?" 

"I-I am Si-Silas," he said, moving more behind Corrin. 

"Thank you for watching my little brother," Xander patted Silas' head. 

Silas gave him a soft smile. 

Xander reached out to him and sighed when Silas backed away. "As my thanks, allow me to escort you home," he said, letting out a little sigh. 

Silas squirmed around, backing away. 

"We insist!" Corrin chimed in. 

"Mmm, okay," Silas agreed, his voice shaking. 

Xander faintly smiled, picking them both up, allowing them to sit on his horse. Silas nervously guided Xander back to his home. 

"Well," Corrin smiled, "this is goodbye! I'll come visit you again!" 

"Yeah," Silas said, getting off of Xander's horse. "Next time, bring lots of snacks!" 

"Of course!" Corrin waved goodbye as his brother mounted his horse. He waved him goodbye until he could no longer see his friend. 

"Corrin," Xander said in a low tone. 

"Yes," he asked, turning to face him. 

"You are no longer allowed to see him," he said, clutching tightly onto the reigns. 

"Hehehe, you're really funny, Xander," Corrin laughed as he messed with his clothes. 

"I don't joke, Corrin," Xander doubled down. 

Corrin sighed, turning around and placed his hand on the saddle. "Of course. I understand."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, here is my gift to Mahnatii (on Twitter) for their Nagamas gift! Happy holiday's! I hope you were able to enjoy the festivities, whether you were able to spend it with your friends and family or stuck at home! Out of all the prompts you have listed, I wrote for Corrin and Silas. I hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
